


Project Happily Ever After

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Matchmaking, Pampering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 01:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14345121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: Shuri intercepted the transmission from Captain Rogers before it reached her brother (then cursed herself for missing the first one), skimmed it quickly, and practically jumped for joy when she read the words ‘we’re gathering forces but will be in Wakanda in a weeks’ time.“Project Happily Ever After is a go.”Shuri decides she's going to give Bucky and Steve their happily ever after.This is inspired by the one little scene of Steve and Bucky we got during the Infinity War trailer.





	Project Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Проект «Долго и счастливо»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15504795) by [fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018/pseuds/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018)
  * Translation into Русский available: [Проект «Долго и счастливо»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428986) by [DieAhnung](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieAhnung/pseuds/DieAhnung)



Shuri intercepted the transmission from Captain Rogers before it reached her brother (then cursed herself for missing the first one), skimmed it quickly, and practically jumped for joy when she read the words ‘we’re gathering forces but will be in Wakanda in a weeks’ time’.

Shuri had half a crush on Captain Rogers from all the stories Sergeant Barnes had told her about their time together. It was evident that they were in love and if Captain Rogers was going to come to Wakanda, then Shuri was going to do everything possible to make sure that Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes had a happily ever after.

Hopeless romantics like Shuri, Ramonda and Nakia were quick to jump to Shuri’s aid in order to convince T’Challa to let Shuri execute her plan. Of course her brother gave Shuri carte blanche and every resource at his disposal - like he could ever have denied his little sister.

“Project Happily Ever After is a go.”

* * * 

Bucky sat at the water’s edge, playing with a few of the village children. It had taken a while for them to warm up to him, but Bucky had soon become good friends with everyone in the village where he was convalescing. He chuckled softly when one of the kids knocked on his arm, giggling at the sound it made.

Bucky wiggled the fingers on the new vibranium arm he’d been given; he’d had the new arm for a few weeks and was still trying to get used to it. Ten times lighter and one hundred times stronger than the old one, Bucky had broken quite a few things around his hut before finally getting control and learning the nuances of his new arm.

He heard rustling of grass behind him and glanced up, smiling when he saw Princess Shuri approaching. He stood, brushed the dirt off his clothes, pushed his hair out of his face and gave Shuri a bow.

“Your Highness,” Bucky said.

“Sergeant Barnes,” Shuri said.

“Please, call me Bucky.”

“Only if you call me Shuri.”

“Shuri,” Bucky said softly. “To what do I owe this visit? Here to check on my arm?”

“No, I am not here to check on your arm,” Shuri said. “I am here to invite you to the palace.”

“Oh?”

“My brother and I thought you might enjoy a bit more comfort,” Shuri said. “T’Challa has a room ready for you and my mother has been asking to meet you.”

“Your mother,” Bucky replied, “of course, of course I’d love to come and stay at the palace.” It was actually the exact opposite of what he wanted but if the King of Wakanda and the queen mother request your presence at the palace, it’s not something he could exactly refuse.

“Wonderful,” Shuri said. “Grab what you need from your hut.”

Bucky gave Shuri a short bow and went back into his hut to collect his things. He didn’t have much; some clothes, some books and his journal. He wrapped everything in one of his shirts and carried out to where Shuri was waiting for him.

“That’s all?” Shuri asked.

“Yes,” Bucky said. “I don’t need much.”

“Okay, well, let’s get to the palace,” Shuri said.

* * * 

The palace was huge and Bucky kept his eyes peeled, on edge constantly. 

“I can have a map delivered to your room,” Shuri said, her tone laced with laughter.

“Might need one,” Bucky admitted, shoving his hair out of his face. “You’re sure everyone is okay with this?”

“Of course,” Shuri said as she opened the door to his room. “I would not have offered if I did not have T’Challa’s approval.”

“Okay,” Bucky said, stopping just inside the doorway. 

“Welcome to your room,” Shuri said. “It even has its own en suite bathroom. The bathtub is huge.”

Bucky took another few steps into the bedroom and stared. Large windows letting in plenty of natural light, a large bed filled with pillows and more electronics than Bucky would know what to do with.

“This is all too much,” Bucky said.

“No, it’s just right,” Shuri said. “Come on, come see the bathroom.” She motioned for him to follow her as she walked through the room, headed presumably for the bathroom.

Bucky made his way through the room, trying to take it all in. He reached the bathroom and stopped again. “This bathroom is huge,” he said.

“I know!” Shuri said. “Separate standing shower and a soak tub! And I know you probably brought your own bathroom products, but I took the liberty of having a selection of things brought in and put here for you.”

“I just brought some soap?”

“Just soap? That explains it,” Shuri said.

“Explains what?”

“Nothing,” Shuri said. “Well, you should really use the stuff I had brought for you. In the shower there’s shampoo, conditioner, a body scrub which should be used with the loofah, and some facewash. Then there’s this really nice body lotion and another moisturizer here on the sink for afterwards.”

“Six separate things?” Bucky asked. “Just for the shower?”

“All necessary,” Shuri replied.

“I guess,” Bucky said with a shrug.

“Also, there’s a detangling comb, a regular comb and a brush,” Shuri said, pointing to the vanity.

“Just the brush is fine,” Bucky said.

“With that hair? No, it’s not,” Shuri replied. 

Bucky just shrugged.

“We’ll also have some other clothes brought for you,” Shuri continued.

“Okay,” Bucky said. “Although I don’t know why I need more clothes.”

“You didn’t bring a lot,” Shuri said. “And if you come have dinner with us, you’ll need something nicer. Also if I know you, you’ll want to go train with the Dora Milaje, so you’ll need something for that.”

Bucky paused for a second, then nodded. He’d seen the Dora Milaje in action and definitely wanted to train with them.

“Wonderful!” Shuri said. “I’ll leave you to get settled!” She pat Bucky on the arm and then left him alone in his room.

“I feel like I should be worried about something,” Bucky said to himself. “Like something is coming.”

* * * 

For the next few days, Bucky’s life took on an almost comforting monotony. He would wake up in the morning to find a hearty breakfast waiting for him. After breakfast he would change and go seek out the Dora Milaje and train with them for most of the day before heading back to his room to shower.

Somehow Shuri, Nakia and sometimes even Ramonda would show up just after he’d finished getting dressed and offer to help him with his hair. He accepted the help, not wanting to offend anyone - also he had to admit it felt nice to have someone else take care of him.

Whoever was helping him would always talk to him about his day, ask him how he was doing. It was something Bucky wasn’t used to. As the Winter Soldier, no one had ever cared about how he was - they’d always just wanted a report, wanted to make sure he’d completed the mission, and then would just put him back in cryo.

Bucky was always invited to dinner with T’Challa and whoever he was dining with that evening. Dinner was always filled with invigorating conversation and plenty of laughter. There were no expectations placed on Bucky and it was … comforting.

* * *

Bucky woke up the morning of his seventh day in the palace to find Shuri, Nakia and Ramonda all staring at him.

“Um, good morning?” Bucky said hesitantly.

“Good morning,” Shuri said. “There has been a change in plans today.”

“Oh?” Bucky said, sitting up in bed.

“We have a surprise for you,” Nakia said.

“I’m not sure I like surprises,” Bucky admitted.

“I do believe you will like this one,” Ramonda said. “Eventually.”

“That doesn’t sound ominous,” Bucky muttered as he climbed out of bed and headed for the dresser to get some clothes.

“No need to change,” Shuri said. “We’re staying in the palace today.”

“But I’m in my pajamas,” Bucky said.

“And you’ll probably be more comfortable in your pajamas,” Nakia said.

“I feel like I should be worried,” Bucky said.

“Not at all,” Ramonda said. “If you’ll follow us, we’ll get you started on your day.”

Bucky shoved his feet into a pair of shoes, took a steadying breath and followed the women through the palace. The palace was almost eerily empty - as if they knew something was happening and were told to stay away.

Shuri, Ramonda and Nakia stopped just outside a set of double doors.

“Nakia and I cannot stay,” Ramonda said. “Other things to attend to. But Shuri will be staying with you for the rest of the day.”

“Good luck,” Nakia whispered to Bucky before she and Ramonda left.

“Am I going to hate this?” Bucky asked Shuri once they were alone.

“Parts of it, maybe,” Shuri said. “But I promise the payoff is worth it.”

Bucky almost held his breath as he watched Shuri open the double doors and step inside. Bucky followed her inside and immediately felt his stomach drop - they were in a large ballroom that had been turned into … Bucky didn’t actually know what. There were a bunch of different stations set up all around the ballroom - chairs and mirrors and tables and a sink … 

“Confused?” Shuri asked.

“What is all this?” Bucky asked.

“We’re going to give you a day of relaxation and pampering,” Shuri said.

“Pampering,” Bucky repeated.

“Yes,” Shuri said. “We have a whole staff of people here ready to give you a day of relaxation. Massages, pedicure, manicure, facial, a haircut and some other things.”

“Why?”

“Why what?” Shuri asked.

“Why all of this?” Bucky asked.

“Bucky, you have had a hard life,” Shuri said, “and I thought you deserved something nice.”

Bucky eyed Shuri cautiously, but when he saw her eyes start to well up he sighed and dropped his head. “Fine.”

“Wonderful!”

Bucky found himself tugged into the ballroom towards one of the stations.

“Sit tight and I’m going to talk to the staff for a few minutes,” Shuri said.

Bucky sighed and let his head drop back and his eyes close. He knew the whole week had been too good to be true. He heard Shuri returning and opened his eyes, watching her carefully.

“All right, we have the day all planned out,” Shuri said. “There’s breakfast on the balcony and then we’ll get started.”

Bucky got up and headed to the balcony, dropping down into the chair and eating breakfast, enjoying the serenity of Wakanda that surrounded him. The peace and quiet had helped him come to grips with who he had been and helped him figure out who he wanted to be.

Breakfast done, Bucky steeled himself and headed back into the ballroom to subject himself to whatever tortures Shuri had come up with.

The rest of the day consisted of Bucky moving from one station to the other around the ballroom. First was the pedicure and manicure, where Bucky would deny enjoying the hand and foot massages. From there he went to another station where he was subjected to a beer bath.

“I can’t drink it?” Bucky asked as he eyed the large tub filled with beer.

“No,” Shuri said. “You’re to soak in it. Beer has wonderful properties and will help your skin and your hair.”

“Sure I can’t drink it? I think I would be more relaxed if I could drink it,” Bucky said.

“No,” Shuri said. “Now go soak.”

“Yes, Your Highness,” Bucky said, giving Shuri a wink before stepping behind the curtain to change into the swim trunks provided to him. He ignored the wolf whistle Shuri gave him as he approached the tub and carefully stepped in, sinking down into the beer.

“So?”

Bucky turned his head and eyed Shuri. “Not horrible,” he said. “Still would rather be drinking it.”

“You’ll thank me for this later,” Shuri said. “Now relax, someone will come for you in about an hour.”

Bucky waved Shuri off and allowed himself to float a bit in the beer; Shuri had assured him that nothing would happen to his arm should it get wet. He sank under the beer and just … drifted. He allowed his mind to wander, to think about things … people … Steve.

Bucky lifted his head from the beer, rested it on the lip of the tub and allowed himself to remember all the good times with Steve - the hugs, the teasing, the banter, the touches … the friendship that was so much more than friendship.

Bucky had almost sunk into a bit of despondency over what could have been when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He’d been so lost in thought he hadn’t heard anyone coming and just barely resisted jumping out of the tub and taking down the person who’d tapped him.

“It’s time to get out, sir.”

Bucky pushed his hair out of his face and nodded. “Thank you,” he said as he stood and reached for the robe the woman handed him. He stepped out of the tub and slipped the robe on, tying it as he followed the woman to the bathroom just off the ballroom where he could rinse off.

Once he was out of the shower and back in the ballroom, he was escorted over to a table where he laid down and was treated to a massage. Bucky hadn’t realized how tense he was until the masseuse began to work on his muscles - as the tension released, Bucky felt himself relaxing. He was actually a bit sad when the massage was over.

Shuri was waiting for him at the last station, standing next to a man twirling a pair of scissors. Bucky hesitated for a second as he approached the chair.

“We’re not cutting it all off,” Shuri said. “I promise.”

“I wasn’t worried about that,” Bucky said as he sat down.

“Uh-huh,” Shuri said. “This is Jackson Wayland, most sought after stylist in New York and he’s here to work on your hair.”

“Uh-huh,” Bucky said. “Nothing wrong with my hair.”

“It’s fine,” Jackson said. “But could be better.”

“I have to go get a few things ready, but I’ll be back,” Shuri sad, winking at Bucky in the mirror before leaving him alone with Jackson.

“We’re not cutting it all off,” Bucky said, trying not to glare.

“Nope,” Jackson agreed. “I wouldn’t. But we are going to finesse it a bit, giving it a little dimension.”

“Used to just get it cut at the barbershop … before,” Bucky said, watching in the mirror as Jackson caped him.

“I know your story,” Jackson said. “And barbershops are well and fine, but your hair is thick and heavy and needs a bit more attention now than a barbershop can provide.”

“If you say so,” Bucky said.

“I do,” Jackson said. “I think we’ll go with a gloss and then we’ll figure out the cut afterwards.”

Bucky just shrugged. “Sure,” he said, trying not to tug at the cape around his neck. 

“Wonderful,” Jackson said. “I already have everything mixed up.”

“Of course you do,” Bucky replied, shivering when Jackson started putting the gloss on his hair. “They fly you here?”

“Made me sign an NDA and everything,” Jackson said as he finished up and covered Bucky’s hair with a shower cap. “Now, this stuff is going to sit for a bit.”

“Perfect,” Bucky said, frowning at his reflection.

“Relax, no one will take a picture of you,” Jackson said, passing Bucky a book. “I’ll be back in ten minutes.”

“My whole day has been sit and wait,” Bucky muttered as he opened the book and started to read. He let himself be immersed in the book and soon enough the ten minutes were up. One magnificent hair wash and scalp massage later and Bucky was back in front of the mirror.

“I admit I did overhear some things,” Jackson said. “And I’ve been sworn to secrecy, but I have a feeling you’re going to enjoy the surprise.”

“That doesn’t really help,” Bucky said, eyeing the scissors in Jackson’s hand warily.

“Relax,” Jackson said. “I said before we’re not going to cut it all. I’m just going to add some layers, help it fall better. Now, it’s going to look like I’m cutting a lot, but I promise I’m not.”

Bucky was still for a few seconds before giving Jackson a nod. He watched his reflection in the mirror carefully, watching locks of hair fall to the ground, but noticing his hair for the most part stayed the same length. He breathed a small sigh of relief when Jackson set the scissors down and reached for the brush and blow dryer.

Shuri arrived just as Jackson was finishing up.

“You look fantastic!” Shuri said.

“Doesn’t he just?” Jackson said as he removed the cape from around Bucky’s neck.

“And you’re done just in time,” Shuri said. “I put some clothes in the back for you to change into and then we have to go.”

Bucky nodded and went behind the curtain to change. He saw the clothes laid out for him reminded him so much of his Howling Commando uniform that he felt his eyes well up. He took a few minutes to gain control over his emotions before he got dressed and joined Shuri back in the ballroom.

“You look great!” Shuri said. “Come on, we must go!”

Bucky rolled his eyes and followed Shuri through the palace and over to where T’Challa and the Dora Milaje were waiting.

“Sergeant Barnes,” T’Challa said. “Looking well.”

“Thank you,” Bucky said. “Not sure what I’m doing here.”

“We have other guests coming,” T’Challa said. “There is something happening, something big. Something that could be the end of the world. However, my sister thought you would want to greet our guests in lieu of training or strategizing.”

“It’s going to be worth it,” Shuri said.

Bucky glanced over at Shuri just as a large ship touched down. He resisted the urge to fidget as the back of the ship opened and … Steve appeared. Bearded, longish hair and wearing something that only vaguely resembled his old Cap costume.

Bucky’s entire focus was on Steve, not even realizing other people were there. Soon enough, Steve was within touching distance.

“How you been, Buck?” Steve asked, hand on Bucky’s arm.

“Not bad, for the end of the world,” Bucky replied.

He didn’t know who moved first, him or Steve, but soon they had wrapped each other in a hug and Bucky sank into Steve’s arms.

“You’re a punk,” Bucky murmured.

“Jerk,” Steve whispered.

“I missed you,” Bucky admitted quietly.

“Likewise,” Steve replied. “Listen, I know it’s end of the world but …”

“I took the liberty of arranging something for you two,” Shuri said. “With my brother’s help.”

“End of the world?” Steve said.

“One night won’t kill you,” Shuri said. “And it took me all week to plan this.”

“I knew you were planning something,” Bucky said. “I just couldn’t figure out what.”

“You two deserve to have something nice,” Shuri said. “So go back to the ballroom and have a nice dinner. Steve’s stuff is being taken to Bucky’s room.”

“Shuri!” T’Challa said.

“What?” Shuri said in mock innocence.

“Let’s go before they really start fighting,” Bucky murmured.

“Know the way?” Steve asked.

“I do,” Bucky replied.

They walked to the ballroom in companionable silence, neither one of them feeling the need to fill it with endless chatter. They entered the ballroom and Bucky noticed that everything from the activities earlier that days had been cleared out. Instead there were a multitude of candles, a small band at the back of the ballroom and a table right in the center with two place settings.

“We’ve been set up,” Bucky murmured.

“I can’t say I mind,” Steve admitted as they headed for the center of the room and sat down. “I like your hair.”

“I like your beard,” Bucky replied.

“Thanks,” Steve said. “But seriously, how have you been?”

“Not bad,” Bucky said. “I had a few rough patches while Shuri was working to get the deprogramming out, but I’m better now. New arm and everything.”

“I noticed the new arm,” Steve replied. 

“Took a bit for me to get used to that too,” Bucky admitted. While they’d been talking, someone came in and delivered meals to them.

“Looks good,” Steve said.

“Yeah,” Bucky said. “They’ve been feeding me well here.”

“Good to know,” Steve said as he dug into the meal.

“I’m glad we don’t boil everything anymore,” Bucky commented as he ate.

“Right? So much better,” Steve agreed.

Somewhere during the meal, the band started to play. A familiar tune started and Bucky paused with his fork halfway to his mouth. 

“A String of Pearls,” Bucky murmured, then blinked as he watched Steve stand and offer Bucky his hand.

“May I have this dance?” Steve asked.

Bucky swallowed and nodded, slipping his hand into Steve’s and standing. He let Steve lead him away from the table and pull him close.

“I remember teaching you to dance to this song,” Bucky murmured.

“I kept stepping on your toes,” Steve replied.

“I didn’t mind,” Bucky said.

“I know,” Steve murmured. “I’m glad you taught me.”

“Me too,” Bucky replied. “Some of my best memories.”

“Mine too,” Bucky said. 

The music stopped, but Steve and Bucky didn’t stop dancing, didn’t stop holding each other. Bucky looked into Steve’s eyes and leaned in, pressing his lips to Steve’s in a sweet kiss. He gasped in surprise when Steve deepened the kiss, hands tightening in Steve’s shirt, then almost whimpered when Steve broke the kiss and pulled back.

“Why did you stop?” Bucky asked.

“I didn’t want to presume,” Steve said, but his eyes were twinkling.

“Punk,” Bucky said, pulling Steve back in for another kiss.

Steve broke the kiss a few minutes later. “Shuri did say she put my bags in your room,” he said.

“Did she?”

“She did,” Steve said.

“Is that your way of asking to come to my room?” Bucky said.

“Don’t think I have to ask,” Steve replied. “Looks like your room is also my room, at least for the night.”

“Like I would kick you out,” Bucky said. “You’re stuck with me.”

“Till the end of the line, Buck,” Steve said. “Till the end of the line.”


End file.
